Te sigo amando
by kagomehigurashira
Summary: Ella amaba a Inuyasha pero este no la amaba o eso pensaba él ,la veía como su casi hermana y mejor amiga, Kagome al verlo casarse con otra mujer decide alejarse, él al darse cuenta de su error trata de corregirlo pero ella desaparece, él trata de continuar su vida pero ¿que pasa si Kagome regresa a su vida y se da cuenta que la ama todavia?, su decision sera luchar por su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo uno**

**POV Kagome**

Lo miraba caminar con porte, con una sonrisa en su rostro, tan afable, se le veía feliz, caminaba hacia el altar con la vista fija hacia el frente donde se encontraba su futura esposa, que no era yo, y aun así lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, mi corazón se sentía devastado mas sin embargo tenía que fingir una sonrisa, una sonrisa sin vida, una sonrisa que acababa con mis esperanzas y con mis sueños, pero esa sería la única y ultima sonrisa que vería de mi, bastaba con eso, desaparecería de su vida, el ya no me necesitaba, y yo necesitaba alejarme de su presencia, me ilusione demasiado con que me amaría, y no fue así, el solo me veía como una hermana menor a la que proteger, y en cambio yo.., miro la ceremonia desde la segunda fila, y escucho al padre recitar el discurso ceremonial.

—Kikyo Takeda ¿Aceptas como esposo a Inuyasha Taisho y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida?

—Si acepto.

Kikyo era tan bella, tenía una actitud ganadora y era tan refinada en todos los aspectos, aunque hay algo en ella que no me gusta, pero muy probablemente era mi dolor hablando el que quería encontrar defectos en ella, deseaba ser yo la que estuviera en su lugar pero no era así.

—Inuyasha Taisho, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Kikyo Takeda y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?

Inuyasha sonrió con su ya conocida altivez que a pesar de todo amaba, como todo de él.

—Acepto, claro que acepto.

Mi corazón se acabo de romper en ese instante pero aun así mantuve mi sonrisa hipócrita a la vista de todos, deseaba llorar y gritar a todo pulmón cuanto los odiaba por ser felices a costa de mi felicidad, pero sabía que sería una estupidez.

Mire como Izayoi me miro con tristeza pero lo ignore.

El resto de la ceremonia paso como en cámara lenta para mi, era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, solo reaccione cuando vi como se daban el beso que sellaba sus vidas, y en eso una lágrima salió de mis ojos negros, la seque rápidamente y espere que nadie la hubiera visto.

Me levante lentamente me acomode el vestido y respire profundamente, mire como todo el mundo los felicitaba, y sabía que era lo que yo tenía que hacer, para cerrar ese ciclo y salvar mi dignidad.

—Inuyasha—solté, él volteo, me vio con una sonrisa y corrió hacia mí.

—Oh Kagome soy muy feliz, enserio que lo soy, tengo todo lo que quiero, tengo a la mujer que amo y a mi mejor amiga y casi hermana a mi lado, que mas podía pedir—me abrazo, quería llorar pero me contuve.

—Felicidades Inuyasha—mire a Kikyo que se acerco con el seño fruncido—felicidades Kikyo—le dije tratando de calmar mis sentimientos.

—Gracias—me miro despectivamente y volteo hacia Inuyasha—hay que irnos a la recepción amor.

—Si claro cariño—la beso frente mío, por dios no tendrían compasión de mi—Kagome nos vemos allá.

Solo asentí, pero mentí, no iría a esa recepción, a seguir fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía, por dios, no sería más hipócrita de lo que ya había sido en esa iglesia, claro que me daba alegría que Inuyasha fuese feliz porque lo amaba pero también tenía ganas de matarlos, sentimientos tan contradictorios que me volvían loca, tenía ganas de reír como maniática por lo opuesto de mis sentimientos, pero sabía que debía de controlar mis emociones, por lo menos hasta llegar a casa y prepararme para mi viaje.

Salí de la iglesia y tome un taxi hasta mi hogar, bueno el lugar donde me sentía mas bien y querida, la casa Taisho, después de la muerte de mi padre, los Taisho me acogieron en su seno familiar, después de todo no tenía a nadie y Inuno e Izayoi eran mis padrinos, mi padre era un gran empresario con un patrimonio considerable, y yo era su única heredera, sin embargo era menor de edad y no podía tocar un céntimo, Inuno administro mi fortuna lo mejor que pudo hasta ahora que cumplo los dieciocho, a ellos les avise de mi partida con anticipación, Izayoi comprendió inmediatamente mis motivos y le hice prometer que jamás diría nada, e Inuno me entrego cuentas y yo le agradecí ambos lo que hicieron por mí por cuatro años de mi vida, subí a mi habitación, mire en la repisa la fotografía donde salía con Inuyasha y él me abrazaba, sentí una furia tan grande que arroje la foto contra la pared y el retrato se hizo trizas, entonces me deje caer en el piso llore todo lo que había retenido en el día, cuando logre tranquilizarme, tome lo que quedo del retrato y saque la foto de ahí, le di un beso, saque un encendedor de el cajón de mi buro y le prendí fuego a la fotografía, con ella se quemaban mis esperanzas de que Inuyasha me hubiese amado alguna vez, con ella trataba de borrar mi desesperación y todo mi dolor, mientras ardía pensaba que ojala así se borraran todos mis demonios, de verdad lo esperaba, llame a un taxi del aeropuerto, limpie el desastre que había hecho, tome mis maletas y baje, el taxi ya había llegado.

En el aeropuerto sentí vértigo, era la primera vez después de cuatro años que me encontraba sola contra el mundo, pero todo estaba listo, no les dije ni Izayoi ni Inuno donde viviría, para qué, era lo mejor.

_Pasajeros del vuelo privado 11 con destino a la ciudad de México, favor de abordar por la puerta tres._

Era la hora, me metí por el pasillo y me introduje en el avión, adiós España, adiós mi familia, y principalmente **adiós Inuyasha, adiós para siempre….**

…

La mayoría de las personas ya habían llegado al salón donde empezaría el festejo por su boda, pero Inuyasha esperaba a una persona que no llegaba y eso lo tenía más que inquieto algo que no pasaba desapercibido por Kikyo

—Madre, ¿Dónde se encuentra Kagome? ¿Pensé que vendría contigo? —pregunto Inuyasha preocupado.

Izayoi suspiro audiblemente.

—Hijo hay algo que debes saber, Kagome, bueno, ella…

Inuyasha empezó a respirar irregularmente, su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente, se preocupo a sobre manera y su rostro pálido lo reflejo.

— ¿Qué le paso a Kagome madre? ¡Contéstame madre!

—Kagome, bueno ella decidió irse del país, y separarse de nosotros.

Inuyasha se puso rojo de la ira— ¡como que se fue madre! ¿A dónde demonio se fue?

Izayoi se sorprendió por la reacción de furia su hijo—no lo sé hijo Kagome solo dijo que se iría.

—debo de ir a buscarla debo de traerla aquí—dijo en tono prácticamente robótico sobándose la cabeza—voy a hablar con Kikyo.

Izayoi sintió lastima al darse cuenta de algo de lo cual su hijo no se había dado cuenta, sufriría por ello tal vez el resto de su vida.

Inuyasha empezó a buscar a su esposa desesperado por salir a buscar a Kagome, sabía que se vería mal dejar a su mujer sola en la boda pero no tenia opción necesitaba encontrar a Kagome, fue cuando abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones privadas del salón y se encontró con la desagradable escena de su esposa en brazos de un tipejo casi teniendo un encuentro sexual, Kikyo al verse descubierta trato de acercarse a él mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

—Inuyasha todo tiene una explicación—trato de tocarlo mientras el sujeto con el cual ella estaba del cual ni siquiera alcanzo a ver la cara se alejaba.

Inuyasha se alejo dolido pero a la vez sorprendido porque estaba demasiado tranquilo por la traición de la mujer que supuestamente amaba.

—No hay nada que explicar todo está claro, más claro que el agua, y no me interesa ninguna explicación, —recordó a Kagome y su desesperación volvió a niveles insospechados—me tengo que ir recibirás pronto la visita de mis abogados.

Pero antes de salir el grito de Kikyo lo perturbo.

— ¡Vas por Kagome verdad, siempre la pusiste a ella antes que a mí, siempre, y yo la odiaba y la odio porque a pesar de haberte casado hoy conmigo la seguías, la idolatrabas, y tan iluso eres que ni tu dabas cuentas que la amabas, si estas enamorado de ella y eso enferma!, —Kikyo soltó una carcajada—me alegra que se haya ido para siempre, no serás feliz jamás, ella se fue odiándote.

Inuyasha no quiso escucharla más y se alejo de prisa de ahí, maldecía haberse casado con una arpía como Kikyo, de haberse dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo y que estos nublaran su mente y su raciocinio, ahora lo sabia amaba a Kagome la amaba más que a su vida y ahora estaba a punto o si no ya la había perdido para siempre.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos y chicas, aquí empiezo otra historia que espero y sea de su agrado, espero que la lean y dejen sus lindos comentarios que me animan, los quiero, cuídense mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kagome arribó al hangar del aeropuerto de la Ciudad de México, camino lentamente por la sala de espera,se encontraba en un corta fase de tranquilidad y sosiego, pero bien sabía que este pequeño lapso se acabaría y lo que dejó atrás de nuevo le afectaría cuando estuviera sola y no rodeada por personas que distrajeron su atención como lo estaba ese día.

Salió de la sala de espera del aeropuerto con su maleta pequeña en una mano y jalando el equipaje grande con la otra, empezó a buscar a la persona que vendría por ella volteando para todos lados y no la encontraba, se acomodo su bolsa de mano en su hombro y echó otra mirada fue cuando vio a una chica risueña de largo pelo castaño que levantaba las manos dando pequeños saltos, sonrió enormemente al reconocerla y corrió acercándose a ella.

—Oh Sango, amiga, te extrañe mucho—rió Kagome escandalosamente soltando su maleta y estrechándola en un cariñoso y enorme abrazo.

La aludida dio un saltito a su encuentro correspondiendo a su abrazo —Yo también te extrañe demasiado, seis años sin vernos demasiado tiempo pero por fin te decidiste a venir,-suspiro- bueno vamos al auto para ir a casa, debes de estar cansada—Sango la soltó y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida tomando donde estaba el vehículo de Sango.

—Kagome, hay tanto que tenemos que hablar pero bueno tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo—sango dio un gritito de emoción meciendo su cabellera castaña— ¡no sabes amiga lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí!, me sentía tan sola aunque tengo demasiadas dudas, tienes que contarme todo lo que sucedió con Inuyasha, yo en verdad pensé que tu y el acabarían juntos.

Kagome que sonreía lo dejo de hacer—Sango preferiría no hablar de Inuyasha si no te importa por lo menos no en este momento, quiero olvidarme de el, lo borraré de mi vida.  
>Sango la miro incontables segundos con ojos entrecerrados, Kagome supo con esa sola mirada que no la dejaría en paz hasta que le contara lo que había sucedido y se lo contaría, pero no en ese momento sentía que no se encontraba lista ni preparada.<p>

Escucho un suspiro y un "como digas Kag" de parte de la castaña quien desactivo la alarma de su nissan sentra metió la maleta a la cajuela y se introdujeron al interior del automóvil.  
>—Bueno vamos a casa, te quedaras conmigo y no quiero un no como respuesta—expresó amenazadoramente señalándome con el dedo.<p>

Kagome sonrió.

—No iba a decir otra cosa, te agradezco esto Sango, no sé cómo empezar sola desde el principio, no tengo a nadie más, tengo que buscar una universidad para continuar mis estudios, una casa y aprender a manejar el dinero de papá, sin ti amiga no podría .  
>Sango encendió el auto y avanzo—lo se Kagome pero no te preocupes amiga yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, para algo eres mi mejor amiga y mientras yo esté aquí te auxiliare en lo que necesites.<p>

—Gracias.  
>Por el camino charlaron bastantes cosas, Kagome se dio cuenta que Sango tenía demasiado que contar, estaba trabajando en una transnacional como gerente junior mientras terminaba su carrera, lo cual le alegraba mucho a Kagome.<p>

Al llegar al departamento de Sango, ella la instalo le dio un pequeño tour por su departamento y se fue deprisa ya que le habían hablado por un problema de su trabajo, y Kagome suspiro del alivio tirándose al colchón de la cama , tendría tiempo para respirar antes de contarle la historia completa a Sango sobre su huida de la casa de sus padrinos los Taisho.

Dios sabía que todavía el dolor pesaría mucho sobre ella durante un largo tiempo, pero no se dejaría vencer por el, ella lograría salir adelante.

Encendió la tv mientras acomodaba la ropa de su maleta en el closet. Era raro estar en México después de aquellas maravillosas vacaciones en Puerto Vallarta junto a los que fueron su familia después de la muerte de sus padres, los Taisho, pero así tenían que ser las cosas.

Después de un largo rato de ver la TV se levantó y acudió a donde seria su cuarto, estaba decorado estilo medievo había unos candelabros con veladoras nuevas y unas cortinas de seda transparente rodeaban la cama, sonrió para sí misma Sango recordaba su gusto por lo medieval.  
>Se dio un rápido baño ya que quería salir a conocer un poco el DF.<p>

Se vistió lo más casual posible, unos jeans azul claro, una blusa verde de manga larga su cabello en una coleta alta y unos lentes oscuros.  
>Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Sango.<p>

A los dos timbradas Sango contesto

-_halo Kag sucede algo?_  
>-Amiga voy a salir un rato, no te molesta.<br>-_Oh no para nada me molesta solo ten mucho cuidado, me avisas donde andas para recogerte vale para ir a comer después._  
>-Ya se resolvio tu problema.<br>_-en esas ando, pero ya casi acabo, yo te marco cuando valla para allá, te llevare a comer las mejores enchiladas que hayas probado._  
>-ok vale me marcas amiga te quiero.<br>_-vale yo también te quiero y no sabes el gusto que me da que estés aquí._  
>-te quiero loca en un rato nos vemos.<br>-_Vale_  
>Kagome colgó y tomó las llaves que Sango le había dejado sobre la mesa de la sala,dijo que eran una copia de las suyas, Kagome sonrió, su amiga ya tenia planeado que se quedara a vivir con ella.<br>Cerro la puerta y bajó por el ascensor.  
>Salió caminando con su bolsa en la mano mirando para todos lados menos al camino sacó su celular para ver la hora.<p>

De pronto tropezó con una roca y su celular salió volando por los aires, soltó unas maldiciones y miro como un sujeto de pelo color plata que le daba la espalda recogía su teléfono su corazón bombeó, solo conocía a tres personas con ese color de pelo, el volteo y sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas.

-Sesshomaru-expresó sorprendida, sumamente sorprendida lo miró a los ojos y sonrió contenta le dio un abrazo fuerte.

-Kagome-dijo más sorprendido que ella-qué haces aquí?  
>Kagome lo vio, era igual que de antaño, sus ojos dorados que parecían inexpresivos para otros pero para ella no, seguían igual de hermosos, hace tanto que no lo veía y el siempre se había portado bien con ella la cuidaba y la mimaba mucho a pesar de su carácter, algo que extrañaba mucho a todos,pero todo cambió después de que Inuno se casara de nuevo luego de la muerte de Irazue ,su madre, quien en verdad era su madrina y no Izayoi pero se había acostumbrado a ella, a su bondad que la quería como tal, pero Sesshomaru se enteró que Izayoi e Inuno tuvieron una relación antes de que su madre muriera y Inuyasha había nacido de esa relación y se lo habían ocultado, Sesshomaru se fue de su casa y solo a ella le mandaba carta de vez en cuando pero jamás le decía donde estaba.<p>

-Aquí vivo acabo de llegar hoy.-le dije mientras me separaba de él ,me entregó mi celular.

-Eso me sorprende- dijo con voz profunda-pensé que estabas aun en casa de Inuno.

-pues-levanto los hombros -ya ves que no.

Sesshomaru la vio de pies a cabeza haciéndola sonrojar, la veía como convenciéndose de algo.  
>-Te ves hermosa pequeña-dijo Sesshoamaru-perdón-sonrió y Kagome parpadeo incrédula-ya no eres pequeña.<p>

Kagome no podía creerlo,Sesshoamru sonriendo ahora si que lo había visto todo, realmente todo.


End file.
